


The Overwatcher

by sherlockedoctor



Series: In Another Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockedoctor/pseuds/sherlockedoctor
Summary: A sort-of introduction still in story form for the series. It will make more sense if you read this first.





	1. Life and Death

Some people believe that life is pointless because we die in the end. Some people believe that the point of living is to die. The difference between these types of people is that the former generally believes death as the end of the line. The later generally believes that there is something after death.  
But no matter what you believe there is only one truth about death, and it applies to everybody.  
I know the truth because I am the God that created death.  
The truth is that some cultures almost had their beliefs right. There is reincarnation for some people. But only those who have not completed what they were meant to in their lives. Some tortured souls come back over and over, unable to turn to dust when dead. Some find themselves the first time around and turn to dust with ease, souls at rest.  
The story I'm going to tell is of the moon and the sun. It takes the sun for the moon to shine. These two were thrown in and out of eras, so lost until they found each other. And it took many meetings for them to finally complete each other's story.  
The thing is, everyone involved in their story plays a part. Everyone who played a part in their lives, no matter how insignificant, was dragged back to complete their story. It doesn't matter if you're good, or bad. You come back until you story is complete.

This is the story of the moon and the sun  
this is the story of William Sherlock Scott Holmes and John Hamish Watson


	2. Hello from the Author

Hello!

Thank you to all who are beginning this long journey with me! First, I just need to do the disclaimer thingy. I do not own this characters, all rights to the BBC.  
I have tried to make the characters as in character as possible, given the situations I am about to put them through.  
There will be explicit content! I will make sure it goes in separate chapters that can be skipped if desired! I will do my best to post trigger warnings as the last thing I want to do is hurt anybody.  
I also can't promise much historical accuracy. I'll do my best, but I'm writing a fictional story, not history. I'll try to post once a week, probably on Sundays. Again, no promises! Please, if you could review the first chapter when posted, and tell me what you think of my writing style? What did you like, what didn't you? My aim is to please you guys, so any feedback is very helpful! I am accepting artwork for the stories to come. Feel free to draw, paint, photoshop, whatever! I accept it all! It can be sent through DM to my IG account 221bbc_sherlock. Credit will always be given where it'd due.

I thrive off of comments! Especially the nice ones! Enjoy!  
-The Anonymous Author


End file.
